Dark Storm series
Dark Storm series — by Kris Greene Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / New Adult Series Description or Overview Gabriel had always been told of legends about his family's involvement in a supernatural war of chosen Knights versus Demons, but he had never believed them. Now that a mystical weapon has physically and psychically bonded itself to him, leaving power-bludgeoned victims in its wake, Gabriel is more inclined to believe the stories his grandfather told. He had better: he has to fight the new infiltration of demons! ~ Fresh Fiction Primary Supe mages What Sets it Apart not much—generic with standard tropes Narrative Type and Narrators Third person, multiple points of view Books in Series Dark Storm series: # The Dark Storm (2010) # The Demon Hunt (2010) # Reckoning (2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Themes, Motifs, Symbolism World Building Setting New York City Places: * Valkrin * Belthon * Iron Mountains: goblin king Orden refuge * Midland * Morgan * Tamalla * Sanctuary * Great House Supernatural Elements ✥ Sorcerers, mages, witches, warlocks, demons, goblins, vampires, magical trident, warrior knights, demonic army, dimensional rift, rising Corpses, Doomsday prophesies, goblin horde, , Soul-sucking demons, Half-human killers, Doomsday prophesies, warrior knight, , Glossary: * Nimrod: magical trident—awesome demon-bashing powers—a powerful weapon that contains the soul of the Bishop. The more Gabriel uses the magic of the trident, the louder the Bishop whispers in the young man's mind. 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✤ The magic system: witches, warlocks and mages all having different functions in the world, and how there are numerous classes and castes within each magical house. There was a holy war centuries ago between the forces of light and the denizens of hell, and how the ancestors of both sides are fighting over the souls again years later. ~ Cinema Cafe ✤ A battle raging many years ago has finally come to the surface, and Gabriel is the only one who can wield the triton—as long as he doesn't succumb to the Bishop's dark presence within. ~ RT Book Reviews ✤ De Mona Sanchez introduced Gabriel, as a descendant of an ancient warrior, to the role he will play in an epic war. ~ The Dark Storm Protagonist ✤ Gabriel Redfeather, a college student who lives with his grandfather. He loves his grandfather's stories, but finds out they are real. - RT Book Reviews ✤ Gabriel is a solid protagonist, inexperienced and over his head but shouldering the responsibility Fate has placed on him. ~ SFRevu Review Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart Character resources:The Demon Hunt (A Dark Storm 2) by Kris Greene To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Kris Green * Website: Kris Green * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: Kris is the award winning author of several urban-fantasy novels, with The Dark Storm series being her first major releases. Kris resides in New York City where she spends her time writing and working in her herb garden. ~ FF * Full Bio: About Kris « Kris Green ~ There are no pictures to be found for this author. Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Dan Dos Santos — Source: ISFdb: Cover: The Dark Storm Publishing Information * Publisher: St. Martin's Paperbacks * Book Page: The Dark Storm | Kris Greene | Macmillan # The Dark Storm: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: Feb 2nd 2010—ISBN 0312944225 # The Demon Hunt: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: Aug 3rd 2010—ISBN 0312944233 # Reckoning: unpublished Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Dark Storm (2010): Gabriel is a New York City college kid who loves to bury his nose in books, looking up stories of long-dead cultures, lost languages, and forgotten legends. He never imagined one of those legends would come looking for him - until a tough-talking girl named De Mona Sanchez thrusts an ancient weapon into his hands...and recruits Gabriel in a dark epic war he was born to fight. Banished centuries ago by warrior knights, a demonic army is storming through a dimensional rift into our world. Stalkers are prowling the streets. Corpses are rising up to fight. And Gabriel - a descendant of one of the original warriors - has no choice but to drop his textbooks and start kicking demon butt alongside his new friend De Mona.who has a few secrets of her own. If Gabriel fails, humanity loses. If war is hell, this is hell on earth. ~ Dark Storm (book 1) by Kris Greene ~ FF and Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO—The Demon Hunt (2010): Soul-sucking demons. Half-human killers. Doomsday prophesies. No, this isn't a late-night movie on cable TV. This is Gabriel's life--or least, what's left of it--ever since he discovered his true destiny as a warrior knight in the battle against darkness. Once an ordinary college kid studying lost legends in books, Gabriel now finds himself face to face with actual demons. As a warrior, he has no choice but to fight them. And if he screws it up, the world is toast... A dimensional rift has opened between worlds. Which means more demons--and more death--than you could shake a proverbial stick at. Luckily, Gabriel has just the stick for the job, an ancient trident that gives him awesome demon-bashing powers. To watch his back he has the butt kicking half Demon De Mona and several unlikely heroes who he's picked up along the way. To make matters more complicated two of Gabriel's college buddies wind up dead and he finds that the demons aren't the only ones who want a piece of his hide. The cops want him too--for murder... ~ Demon Hunt # 2 by Kris Greene ~ FF and Goodreads ✤ BOOK THREE—The Reckoning: unpublished — This had a 2011 date, but it doesn't appear to have ever been published. There is no information on the author's website and she no longer appears on the publisher's author list. ~ Goodreads First Sentences # The Dark Storm (2010) — Run, the thought exploded so loud in her head that her temples ached. # The Demon Hunt (2010) — When he was a little boy studying the first circles of Sanctuary, Julius had loved to sneak off from his lessons at the Great House and catch the Saturday afternoon horror movies. # Reckoning (2015) — unpublished Quotes no quotes Trivia no lists Read Alikes (suggestions) — If you like these, you may like this: * Mortal Instruments, The * Downside Ghosts series (Chess Putnam) * Generation V series * Haven series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Skulduggery Pleasant series * Shifters series * White Trash Zombie series * Modern Tale of Faerie Notes See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * The Dark Storm « Kris Green ~ Author * Goodreads | Dark Storm series by Kris Greene ~ Goodreads * Kris Greene ~ FF * Dark Storm - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * A Dark Storm Series ~ Shelfari * Dark Storm | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Dark Storm series by Kris Greene ~ FictFact Freebies & Excerpts: *The Dark Storm | Kris Greene | Macmillan ~ Excerpt *The Demon Hunt | Kris Greene | Macmillan ~ Excerpt *Read The Dark Storm Book Online Free | Kris Greene | [Fantasy] Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kris Greene: DARK STORM World, Characters, etc: * A Dark Storm Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Review: The Dark Storm #1 by Kris Greene | Fresh Fiction *THE DARK STORM #1 | RT Book Reviews *The Dark Storm ~ Night Owl reviews *Cinema Cafe: Review - The Dark Storm #1 by Kris Greene *Demon Hunt #2 - FRevu Review *Darque Reviews- The Demon Hunt #2 by Kris Greene *Review: The Demon Hunt #2 by Kris Greene | Fresh Fiction *THE DEMON HUNT #2 | RT Book Reviews Artist: *Daniel Dos Santos - Summary Bibliography Author: *Kris Green *Goodreads | Kris Greene (Author of The Dark Storm) Community, Fan Sites: *Kris Greene (@MistressKrisG) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers The Dark Storm (Dark Storm|1. The Dark Storm (2010—Dark Storm #1) by Kris Greene—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6878573-the-dark-storm The Demon Hunt (Dark Storm|2. The Demon Hunt (2010—Dark Storm #1) by Kris Greene—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7663157-the-demon-hunt Category:Male Lead Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:New Adult Category:Demons Category:Sorcerers Category:Magical Objects Category:Goblins Category:Series Category:Witches Category:Mages Category:Set in New York City Category:Zombies Category:Warlocks Category:Magic Weapons